24fandomcom-20200223-history
Conference room
|firstseen = "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" |lastseen = "Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm" }} The conference room, also referred to as the teleconference room, was a staff meeting room at the original CTU Los Angeles headquarters. History Day 1 At around 12:15 a.m., Richard Walsh briefed a select team of CTU personnel in the conference room, regarding a potential assassination threat against Senator David Palmer's life that day. He held Jack Bauer back, telling him not to trust anyone at CTU because he thought there might be a mole within the agency. A couple hours later, Nina Myers was making coffee in the conference room when Jack entered and confronted her about an incriminating key card which apparently came from her computer. She denied his accusations of being a traitor, before he led her to his office. Later CTU was put under lockdown, and George Mason questioned CTU workers in the conference room. He asked Nina Myers where Jack was, and later was questioning Jamey Farrell when he received Bauer's location and ended the lockdown. ]] At 11am, Alberta Green briefed CTU personnel in the conference room about the whereabouts of Jack Bauer and the threat against Palmer. Later, Erica Vasquez collected her daughter Jamey's belongings in the conference room, where Nina and Tony Almeida questioned her about money that had been deposited in her account. At 1:50pm, Ryan Chappelle called Tony Almeida into the conference room to talk about the mental state of Jack Bauer over the past fourteen hours. Tony stood by every action Jack made since midnight, seemingly to Chappelle's disapproval. David Palmer arrived at CTU shortly afterwards and asked to speak to Jack in the conference room. He asked for all the cameras to be turned off, and confronted Jack about who was behind the threat on his life. The two then worked on the background of Operation Nightfall in the conference room, until Palmer had to leave and Jack was reinstated. Jack and George then used the conference room to debrief Elizabeth Nash, asking her to partake in a sting operation designed to track Alexis Drazen. She agreed to the sting, and they left to go to Alexis's hotel. Just after 8pm, Teri Bauer was put in the conference room to be debriefed after the situation at the safe house. Whilst she was in there, Nina Myers informed her that Jack had been captured by the same people who attacked her and Kim at the safe house, but assault teams were preparing to go and take out the hostiles. She was then informed that Kim had been kidnapped again, but left when she heard George Mason celebrating outside. Kim arrived back at CTU and waited in the conference room until Jack turned up, and two left to find Teri. Jack found her body in Tech 3, where she had been killed by Nina. Day 2 When Jack Bauer returned to CTU on the morning of Day 2, he was taken to the conference room where George Mason briefed him on the Nuclear weapon. Jack left the building immediately, but returned shortly afterward, where he started to plan an undercover operation to infiltrate Joseph Wald's gang. He worked with Michelle Dessler on re-establishing his cover, and had the convicted felon Marshall Goren brought in. After asking Goren several questions, he shot and killed him, before sawing off his head for use when re-establishing cover. Members of Wald's group then manage to break into CTU several hours later, and co-ordinated a bombing of the building. Eddie Grant planted a C4 charge behind the television in the conference room, and it was detonated just before 11am, blowing a large hole in the conference room wall. After the room was declared safe by the fire marshals, later in the day Marie Warner waited in the conference room while her fiancé Reza Naiyeer was being questioned. Reza was allowed a few moments with Marie in the room, however they were interrupted by George Mason who angrily confronted Reza, demanding to know who Marko Khatami was. Tony pulled George away, and Reza was then put back into holding. A short while later, Michelle was in the conference room examining aerial footage of the missile that shot down Jack's plane, which she showed to George. However, George's nose started bleeding onto her screen and he excused himself. Later, the wall was patched up with plastic sheeting and lighting was restored. When D.J. Graves escorted the evidence from Syed Ali's safehouse, he took it to the conference room and went through it with Tony Almeida. After the evidence was inspected, Tony met with Agent Gibson, Carrie Turner and others to hear a report on the veracity of the Cyprus recording. Michelle Dessler arrived late to the meeting to report that Ali was denying the recording ever happened, but her concerns were dismissed. At 5am, Ryan Chappelle called a meeting in the conference room to inform the staff that David Palmer had been unseated under the 25th Amendment. Tony tried to argue that they needed to help Jack Bauer bring in his evidence that the Cyprus recording was false, but Chappelle told everyone they had an order from Division not to use any resources on Jack. Renovations At some point after the bombing of the CTU Los Angeles building by Joseph Wald's crew, the building was refurbished and the conference room was given glass walls, and a wall-mounted monitor to allow teleconferences. A second conference area was also added on one side of the main floor. Day 3 Around 1:20 p.m., Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler had a videoconference with Dr. Sunny Macer where she informed them that the Cordilla virus had been engineered to kill more rapidly, and that a week after its release 9% of Los Angeles could die. Just after 2pm, Wayne Palmer conferenced in and was briefed by CTU of the threat, and told them that the president would not negotiate with terrorists. Chase Edmunds tried to call Jack from the conference room but couldn't get through. Later, when Michelle took charge of CTU, Gael, Chloe and Adam brought her to the conference room to offer to take charge so she could be with Tony. She said it would be unworkable, but Gael then offered to step in and run things himself. Michelle thanked him but refused the offer due to the bio threat. Ryan Chappelle took a call from Chase Edmunds in the conference room where Chase explained that Palmer should decide whether to shoot down Jack's helicopter. Later he called a meeting to brief everyone on the importance of finding Ramon Salazar - Gael was late to the meeting, and Chappelle reminded him to be on time if he was taking over from Michelle. Just after 8pm, Tony briefed the president, via videoconference, about the Cordilla virus sting operation. After the briefing, Chappelle told Tony he did not approve of the secretive nature of the operation. Gael and Tony were later trying to track Jack from the conference room when Chappelle entered and learned that Jack's location was unknown. He reprimanded both of them for losing control of the operation, and left. Later Chapelle was working the room when Michelle came in to tell him Tony was unfit to lead CTU. Chappelle summoned Tony, and tested him by asking what was on the screen behind him. Tony correctly identified an all clear report from CTU Austin, and explained that his supposed mistakes were not as they seemed. Just after 10pm, the CTU heads were gathered in the conference room when Hector Salazar called Gael and put Jack on. Jack informed them that Nina Myers was involved in the sale, and gave them Michael Amador's cell number to track. Gael managed to ascertain Amador's location and called back to let Jack know. Tony later briefed CTU on Amador, and Adam brought up a picture of Nina Myers, to the surprise of Kim. Tony stepped outside with her while Michelle finished the brief. A short while later, Hector called Gael to tell him that Chase had escaped. After Amador received the virus, Adam tracked his movement from the conference room. Acting on information provided by Nina, Dalton Furrelle presented his findings on Marcus Alvers to others in the conference room. Jack was later interrogated by Rae Plachecki in the Conference Room when Ryan Chappelle suspected that he was not fit to serve as Director of Field Operations due to his addiction to heroin. During the interrogation, the CTU alarm sounded, indicating that Nina Myers had escaped. Jack rushed out to help find her. Nina was shot and killed in her escape, and Tony informed a group of CTU personnel of this in the conference room. He reiterated the importance of finding Marcus Alvers, and Michelle pulled up information that a set of Soviet biowarfare dispersal devices had been stolen from Ukraine. When Jack returned to CTU, he entered the conference room and began working with Chappelle to trace Saunders's money. Chloe then told Jack he had a call from the President waiting. Jack left to take the call, and later spoke to Chappelle in the conference room to tell him Saunders had ordered him killed. Ryan was shocked, but Jack said that if they found Saunders in time he wouldn't have to die. They worked together, with Ryan growing agitated that they were hitting brick walls. Jack later noticed Ryan was missing from the room, as he had tried to escape from CTU. When Kim Bauer was being prepared to pose as Jane Saunders so she could be extracted and provide information about her father, she was briefed by D.J. Graves in the Conference Room. Jack entered the room during the briefing and threw Graves out, but Kim persuaded him that she should be allowed to go through with the mission. Later Tony and Adam had a conference call with the President and Jack where it was decided they would use Jane as a hostage to locate her father. Kim returned to CTU just after 9am, and went to the conference room to wait for Rae Plachecki, who would debrief her on the shooting of Lennox. However before the debrief Jack entered and asked her to help him monitor CTU workstations to find out what Tony was doing. Theresa Ortega waited in the conference room when she arrived at CTU and Michelle Dessler explained how her husband had died. Michelle then left and Theresa saw details of Stephen Saunders that were left up on the screen, causing her to realise that Saunders was the one responsible for Gael's death. Background information and notes * The job of the conference room appeared to be replaced by the situation room after Season 3. * The conference area of the re-modelled CTU was referred to as the "conference room" in . Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 1 locations Category:Day 2 locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Areas of CTU